


【Thurorm】蜜月旅行

by orika_yurai



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: 狼王亚瑟 x 精灵王奥姆设定见前篇。舔穴、潮吹、野外、人鱼play





	【Thurorm】蜜月旅行

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304814  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372812  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546232  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816130  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115362

待精灵王的身体恢复健康后，亚瑟迫不及待的和奥姆分享他们的蜜月行程。亚瑟挑了几个地点，兴奋得像个第一次出游的孩子，惹得奥姆忍不住笑了起来。

在出发之前奥姆特地吩咐让穆克和调查队休息一阵子，但有任何万一立马通知自己，忠心耿耿的将军向精灵王行了一个标准的礼，随后转过头去义正严词的对狼王说。

「请您务必保护好陛下。」

身为精灵的奥姆王纵然强大，但却未曾离开过亚特兰蒂斯。亚瑟明白他的意思，决然的点了点头。

「我会的。」

三个孩子各自拉着他们双亲的手兴奋得像极了要出去郊游的一家五口，直到抵达结界入口，孩子们才意识到将与父母道别，依依不舍的捉紧他们的手臂。

「我们很快就回来，要乖乖听话。」精灵王抱着孩子们温柔的梳着他们的头发，又吻了吻他们的额头与他们道别。

「你们也该让妈咪放个假了。」听到亚瑟给自己的称谓让奥姆不满的用手肘撞了一下，但对方却自顾自的笑起来，自然的凑过去在女儿的脸颊用力啵一声的亲了下，又揉乱了两个小儿子方才被奥姆梳好头发。知道会有一段时间见不到父母的孩子们有些不安，仍然拽着亚瑟和奥姆不想让他们离开。

「行了，你们忙成那样平时小王储们也不都是我在照顾。」红发精灵上前动动手指在空气中拟出好几支由水做成的蝴蝶，很快的就吸引了这些混血宝宝到一旁追着它们跑。

「麻烦你了，湄拉。」

「小意思，像他说的，你也该好好放个假了，王后陛下*。」本来对着奥姆笑盈盈的湄拉说完立马对亚瑟摆了一张严肃的脸。

「但请别再端一个崽回来了，狼王。」像是被戳穿什么的亚瑟有些心虚的咳了一声，随后牵起奥姆就往外边走。在最后一次回头向孩子们道别后他深呼吸一口穿越了结界，步入眼底的是奥姆从没见过的风景。

这是他漫长的人生里第一次踏出亚特兰蒂斯，这个世界并不如他一直以来所想像的那样，与亚特兰蒂斯充满先进科技和人文造景的样子不同，反而多了一分亲近的自然，与世隔绝多年的他闭着双眼享受着空气中有些陌生却新鲜的味道和微风的吹拂，再次睁开时那双宛如蓝宝石的眼眸似乎多了一丝清亮。

同时狼人松了口气，看起来他的王后并不讨厌陆地。他握紧那双一直牵在掌心的手，带领初来乍到这个世界的精灵一步一步的亲自体验它的美好。

他们的第一站是位于缅因州的一个小灯塔。精灵用了点魔法让他们两个看上去不那么“人类”的部分给藏了起来。这里的日落很美，当地流传着一个著名传说，是关于纹着毛利纹身的男人和拥有碧眼金发的人鱼的罗曼史，当亚瑟和奥姆来到了附近的酒吧时，与传说相似的外貌很快吸引了每个人的注意，亚瑟甚至和里面的酒客拼起了酒，而有过一段不可告人经历的奥姆有些尴尬的拒绝了酒保递上的酒。最后喝得醉醺醺的狼人听着旁人起哄开始对精灵上下其手，结果就是被对方用水一把泼醒拖出酒吧，虽然最后还是受不了喝醉后就变得特别黏人的狼人，和他在灯塔下交换了一个充满酒气的吻。

旅行中途他们经过了撒哈拉，炎热荒芜的沙漠并不适合徒步横越，于是他们租了一辆直升机。看着一旁从没搭乘过这类的交通工具的精灵有些不适应，但却整路上好奇的趴在机上的小窗户探望的可爱样子忍不住调笑对方。

「这个高度摔在沙子上也会疼的哦。」

「你好像忘了我有翅膀？」

「但我从没看过你飞翔。」亚瑟挑挑眉，歪头看着奥姆，然而对方只是小声的哼了一下，扭过头去不再理会他，然而这只头狼却厚脸皮的蹭上撒娇，最后精灵只能无奈的揉揉他不受控制突然冒出来的狼耳朵说：有机会吧。

最后他们乘着一辆送货的马车来到这座建在山崖边上靠海的小城市，满是负有历史痕迹的纯白建筑和异国的浪漫风情，是个适合年轻夫妻的蜜月地点。

多年来的调查奥姆对陆地上的生活并不陌生，后来也因为亚瑟略知一二。但亲眼见到又是另一回事了，一点新奇的小玩意儿都能轻松吸引他的注意。正巧一个孩子骑着自行车过来，一路按着车铃提醒路人让开，忙着对周围东张西望的奥姆并没有注意到，情急之下被亚瑟一把拉过，长袍随着他优雅的转了一圈最后却踉跄了一下扑进对方怀里。

精灵有些尴尬的咳了声缓缓后退站一步，而狼人忍不住被逗乐了，难得能看见严肃端庄的精灵王这副出糗的可爱模样，当然床上不算的话。

这座小镇由于交通不便又封闭，外来的观光客少之又少，而这些外来客大部分都是来此度假的年轻情侣或是新婚夫妻，很快的镇上的小贩便注意到他们，不到几分钟两人身上就戴满祝贺新人的华丽花圈，奥姆的手上还多了一束珍稀的蓝玫瑰。又因为他们出色的外表获得不少居民们的侧目和招呼，镇上立马传遍来了个野性型男和金发美人的消息。还有几群孩子围着他们问是谁从哪来做什么这些琐碎的问题，奥姆相当擅长谈判论政，但不是这种类型。他转头用求助的眼光看向亚瑟，而对方笑了笑揽过他的腰说。

「我带我的王后从很远的地方来这里度蜜月。」

有的孩子新奇的惊呼了一声，有的则是调皮的笑了起来。有些愚蠢却又天真的语气搭上亚瑟认真的眼神让奥姆的脸颊有些发烫，立马低头咬了一朵手里的蓝玫瑰，无措的想要掩饰自己的慌乱，在孩子们诧异的眼光中亚瑟没有改变一丝神色，只是低下头也陪他吃了一朵。

一位小女孩捧着童话书拉了拉奥姆的衣摆，他便顺从的蹲下，女孩眼睛瞪得圆圆的，兴奋的指着书上的图画说：「大哥哥你长得好像书上的精灵！」奥姆一愣，回过头去看刚从小贩买回来两支冰棍的亚瑟，一副为什么自己的身份会暴露的表情惹得亚瑟笑了出来，他也跟着蹲下来说：「很多人都这么说，不觉得我长得也挺像？」听完小女孩噗哧一笑，其他孩子也跟着大笑起来，亚瑟看着孩子们被自己给逗乐的同时递给奥姆一支冰棍。

这头色狼故意选了乳白色的，奥姆看穿了。

于是精灵决定捉弄回去，他伸出一小截舌头从底部舔上去，手指和嘴角沾上几滴融化的液体，吃得像个刚学会吃饭的孩子，被冻得嫣红的舌尖暗示性的缓慢的在冰棍柱身打转，最后还含上顶部吸吮。亚瑟看得呼吸一窒，凑到正在玩火的奥姆耳边。  
「安分点，除非你想在这给孩子们上性教育。」  
闻言奥姆瘪瘪嘴，他说不赢这头无时无刻都在发情的色狼，而且他明白，亚瑟说到就会做到，自知吃亏的精灵只能愤愤咬下一口冰棍表达自己的不满。

之后他们用了一个吻摆脱了热情的居民和起哄的孩子们来到了小镇顶端。这里除了他们没有任何人，只有周围摆着几个颇有历史且残破的雕像，外边并没有护栏，望过去是一整片无际的海洋，阳光洒在蔚蓝的海水上的耀眼夺走了精灵的目光，他一边听着亚瑟熟练的解释起人类历史，一边踩上雕塑旁的小石阶想把这片大海收尽眼底。奥姆没注意到，自己的嘴角悄悄染上一丝明显的笑意。

他盯着眼前的一波一波拍来的浪，兴奋的转过头去想与亚瑟分享，才发现对方的目光始终只放在自己身上。不知道魔法什么时候失效了，狼人原本被隐藏起来的耳朵乖巧的搭着头上，嘴唇凑上前想碰触对方的，精灵却往后退了一步，原本被隐藏起来的那对翅膀完全展开，在阳光底下反射着萤蓝色，无声的搧起带着主人完美的滞在半空。

这是亚瑟第一次见到奥姆飞翔。

狼人独有的金眸瞪圆，他的精灵自在的沐浴在空中，身后那对萤蓝的踪影在他飞过的地方留下一丝若有似无的痕迹，对见过陆地无数景色的亚瑟，此时的奥姆才是他眼里最美的绝景。

他一直以为精灵的翅膀只是血统证明的装饰品。他们隐居在亚特兰蒂斯太久太久，多数的王族精灵已经不会飞了。但奥姆不一样，事实上他早在八岁那年，翅膀还未长齐的年纪就学会飞翔——只是，他似乎忘了怎么降落。

在落地前他收回翅膀，双手张开向亚瑟扑来，而对方似乎看傻了眼，后知后觉的接住掉进他怀里的人，最后重心不稳一起摔倒在地上滚了两圈，两人抬头四目相交，不约而同的笑出了声，或许精灵是故意的、又或许不是。

最后他们听了岛民的建议搭船到附近的海域欣赏日落，他们借了一艘船，在离岸只能看见岛上的教堂大钟的距离停下，伴着微凉的海风享受着黄昏的美景。

夕阳的光芒把整座海洋染成了橘红，两人沐浴在这片橘光里，柔和的像是要和大海融化在一起，奥姆原本苍白得冰冷的皮肤变得温暖起来，眼里那双蔚蓝的宝石也被染上一层橙色，像是夜晚里的一颗耀眼的星火。

精灵坐在船头小声哼着歌，声音轻得被船支划破海水的浪声盖过，却被听力绝佳的狼人尽收入耳。躺在奥姆腿上的亚瑟伸手将他被海风吹乱的金发拨到耳后。

「还满意吗？」他问。

「跟我想像的很不一样。」模棱两可的回答让亚瑟有些紧张，安静的等待对方下一句评语。

「比我期待的要美得多，我很喜欢。」奥姆笑了起来，俯下身轻啄对方的嘴唇。

「谢谢你，亚瑟。」

被亲的那个人难得有些害羞，仓皇的起身把对方拥进怀里，收紧搭在对方腰上的手臂，把有些发烫的脸埋进怀里人的颈侧，嘴上却说着厚脸皮的话。

「有个传说是在这片海域上结合的伴侣能获得海神的祝福与庇佑。」奥姆皱眉露出想笑又疑惑的复杂表情。

「谁说的？」

「我说的。」语毕，亚瑟的手顺着腰向下摸去想脱掉对方的袍子。知道对方不是在开玩笑后的奥姆挣扎了起来，但他搭在对方背上的手被此时的动作给锢住，只能小幅度的扭腰躲避那双正在吃自己豆腐的手。

「别闹…！」

「没闹。」亚瑟抬起头直视奥姆的眸子。

「我战胜过陆地上无数的国家，但从没有挑战过海洋。如果我在这里占有你，对我来说就是向海神宣布我征服了大海。」

「你在胡说些什么…」奥姆能从他的眼神读出亚瑟并没有在说笑。他的丈夫总是能用认真的语气提出这种胡闹的要求，重点是自己每一次都没办法拒绝！  
奥姆不禁有些自暴自弃的怀疑自己其实不讨厌反而挺享受和亚瑟胡来的时候，但他绝对不会承认，至少口头上不会，这是精灵王最后的矜持。

狼人把精灵推到船头甲板上，当对方的长袍被解开，轻薄的布料落到地上时，亚瑟却被里头的光景惊住了。

「奥、奥咪，这是，怎么回事…」

袍子底下藏着一条银白的鱼尾，透明的尾鳍安静的垂在地上，在夕阳的照射下鳞片反着漂亮的微光，靠近腹部下方有条并不明显的细缝正微微张合着，上头还泛着些水光。

「……征服海洋的话，这副模样，比较适合……」奥姆支支吾吾的，也编不出其他理由，用魔法临时改造自己的下身只为与对方结合，能让他做到这种地步的只有亚瑟了。

亚瑟惊讶的说不出话，除去下身的部分他的身体其他没有任何改变，而那条鱼尾完美的在腰线延伸出去，细碎的鳞片镶在上面，像是天生就长在那一样，搭上尖尖的精灵耳朵还有背后摊在甲板上的翅膀，此时的奥姆比起人鱼，更像是一只伏在礁岸上诱惑男人的塞壬。

随着化为鱼尾的下肢，平时接纳对方的地方也有所变化，亚瑟小心翼翼的分开那条兴奋得一开一合的穴口，俯下身有些紧张的舔上那条细缝，拨弄上头原本不存在的小肉粒，精灵发出一声尖锐的惊喘，里头吐出些情液把鱼尾和对方的胡子弄得一塌糊涂。亚瑟轻轻含住两片瓣膜，舌头钻进那条小缝里舔弄，缴弄里面的媚肉，发出令人耳红的水声，亚瑟顿时起了玩心，贴着不断出水的穴口说。  
「感觉你比平常还要兴奋，很喜欢吗？」  
「别贴在上面说话、唔——！」

在奥姆出声的同时一个陌生的物体钻进他的体内，上面带着些粗茧，还不断的变换动作在腔壁上按压，他还来不及疑惑是什么东西脑子就先一步得知了答案，是亚瑟的手指。

在出发前他为了隐藏狼人身份特地修了指甲，奥姆不会忘的，因为帮忙修剪的正是他，当时狼人边被抓着手修指甲边炸毛的反应让精灵笑了一整天。只是没想到这次被笑的人换成了自己。

「希望你有好好修齐，受伤可就不好了。」

这是他第一次接纳亚瑟的手指，既然没了爪子会划伤的问题可不能浪费这个难得机会（毕竟他不想再剪指甲了）。狼人的手指比阴茎要来的短些，却又比舌头要长不少，和两者比起来又更灵活，轻轻松松的就找到那个令自己疯狂的点，不断在上面来回刮搔，激起精灵一阵阵战栗痉挛，狼人在精灵放松的一瞬间又塞了一根进去，手指被紧致的内壁包覆着勾勒出形状，奥姆能清楚感觉到对方的手指是怎么在里面肆虐的。

最后精灵呜咽一声成功吞进了四根粗大的手指，亚瑟撑开那个娇嫩的穴口，空气猛然灌入的快感让奥姆剧烈弓起身，鱼尾重重的打在甲板上。看着暴露在外的媚肉敏感的收缩着，狼人没有一丝犹豫的再次舔上去，含住那个充血挺立的小肉核吸吮，奥姆颤抖着，一大鼓液体随着带着哭腔的求饶喷出，亚瑟也不防地发出一声小声的惊呼，嘴上却不忘将液体卷进嘴里全数吞下。

「你潮吹了奥咪，看来真的很喜欢。」

奥姆根本没有力气回嘴，他沈浸在亚瑟带给他的绝妙高潮，全身如过电般酥麻，耳朵嗡嗡作响，白皙的肌肤腾上一层粉红。噢他的精灵简直是水做的，金灿的睫毛可怜兮兮的挂着泪，口水随着舌头的动作淌到脖颈，此时全身上下无一处不湿透，身下微微瑟缩洞口还在不断冒着水，真的就像支刚被打捞上岸的人鱼。

狼人没有留给他太多休息时间，扶着自己硬了许久的坚挺就这么操了进去，粗大的性器轻松的挤到未被手指碰触过的深处，一瞬间精灵几乎以为自己要被捅穿，上身无力的推搡着身前结实的胸膛，下身的鱼尾却紧紧的缠上了对方的腿让他贴得更近。未被以这副模样被打开的精灵有些紧张，内壁收缩得比平时还要剧烈，而对方炙热的阴茎像是要把自己烫熟，奥姆闭上眼睛无助的倒在甲板上喘息，如同待宰的鱼肉，等着被亚瑟吞吃入腹。抵在胸口上的双手被对方拉过搭在背上，感受着对方的唇温柔的吻过自己的额头、眼睑、鼻尖、嘴角，最后落在耳边。

「看着我。」亚瑟诱导他。

奥姆听话的缓缓睁开了眼，一滴泪又随着动作滑落，一片氤氲中他只看见狼人迷人的金眸，瞳孔却危险的竖成一条缝，精灵慌乱的移开视线，撞入眼帘的是昏黄却耀眼的夕阳和金黄色的海洋，他才再次意识到他们正在什么样的场所做爱。

「哈啊…亚、不呜…亚瑟…」精灵抽噎一声，搭在狼人背后的手指不安的缴在一起，腔壁骤然紧缩，夹得亚瑟差点这么射在里头，察觉到奥姆的不安，亚瑟伸手轻轻安抚对方紧绷的背脊，吻了吻他泛红的眼角，又低下头含住那个没被碰触却肿得像是被欺负过一样的乳头舔弄，怀中的小人鱼很快的放松下来，双手环上对方的脖子舔着他湿漉漉的胡子，尾鳍也一下一下的蹭着小腿，一举一动充满着讨好的意图大大的取悦了亚瑟，他偏过头去寻找奥姆的唇，交换了一个带点海盐味的吻。

亚瑟变换着角度抽插，粗长的性器时不时戳上敏感点，逼出一声声奥姆堵在嘴里的尖叫，终于在他不断的摩擦下，里头那个隐蔽的腔体微微打开，在一次的深入精准的撞上了那个敏感的入口，奥姆崩溃的哭叫一声主动将下身送上，让硕大的龟头顶进了狭窄湿热的生殖腔，精灵浑身抖得厉害却再也发不出任何声音，只能任狼人慢慢用那根过人的阴茎撑满自己的体内，奥姆无声的流着泪，却没有一点拒绝的意思。

「哈啊…我现在射进去的话，会怀上人鱼宝宝吗？」亚瑟喘着问，阴茎不安分的抵在紧致的腔体深处磨了磨，奥姆被他弄得晕呼呼的，根本搞不清楚对方到底是认真的还是在讲荤话。  
「我怎么、会知道…」奥姆有些愠怒的用尾巴搧了下亚瑟，对方也没有生气，勾了勾嘴角凑到那对尖耳边说。

「那就只能实践看看了。」

语落亚瑟一把托起奥姆，姿势的改变让肚子里的家伙似乎又进得更深，精灵仰起头无声尖叫，尾巴紧紧缴住对方的腿，下身又喷出一股温热的液体全浇在对方的龟头上，随后感受着狼人涨大的结把自己撑开，射入一股股浓稠的精液，平坦的小腹被灌得凸起。

亚瑟抱着奥姆倒回甲板上，额头相贴着喘息，坚硬的木板并不是很好受，但此时他们都累得无瑕挑剔休息的地点。奥姆欲言又止的抿抿嘴，最后还是捏了捏对方乱糟糟的胡子后开口。

「因为你我们还得再等两个小时才能回岸上了。」

「征服大海需要点时间，他们会理解的。」说着亚瑟往奥姆身上挪了挪，让对方的头枕在自己手臂上。

「…别以为我不知道你是找借口想在野外做。」

「那二话不说把自己变成小美人鱼的人是…？」而口中小美人鱼又用尾巴搧了他一下，被打的人却傻兮兮的笑起来。

一阵嬉闹后，两人不再说话，耳边只有海浪的拍打声。夕阳渐落，慢慢的只剩下金色，蓝色和银白色的微光在海上闪烁，他们沐浴在傍晚仅存的海风里，被一望无际的大海包围，用最亲密的姿势结合着。

奥姆垂着眼似乎在思考什么，幽蓝眸子像块琉璃，眼神里带着满足、疲倦和一丝的不安，全都被对方那双琥珀一一看穿。狼人伸手覆上精灵的肚子，来回温柔的安抚着。

「等我们回亚特兰蒂斯，我们可以请教湄拉该怎么照顾人鱼宝宝。」奥姆被他给逗笑了，露出两颗圆圆的门牙。会不会怀上还不知道呢、小心湄拉杀了你——各种回复在脑海中浮现，还没开口，唇就被亚瑟的手指抵上。

「睡吧，之后交给我。」

待船靠岸，已经接近午夜时刻了。夜晚的镇上一片宁静，也没有一丝照明，只有海洋反射着微弱月光。几个贪玩的孩子路过码头，在朦胧中看见一个浑身刺青的高大的身影，怀里的人拥有一头白金长发和银白色鱼尾在黑暗中微微泛着光，最后消失在月色里。

狼人和精灵不知道的是，在他们离开之后，镇上也开始流传着一个关于纹身青年和银白人鱼的浪漫传说。

End

*国王/女王是用陛下（Your Majesty）王后应该用的是殿下（Your Highness），这里湄拉是想调侃奥姆同时拥有国王和王后的身份所以故意这么用。

**Author's Note:**

> 久等啦一样是废话一堆又硬加入奇怪play的pwp…希望还在坑里的小伙伴们能吃饱！知道有人很喜欢狼人/精灵系列真的好开心，谢谢每一个给我喜欢和评论的小天使😭😭一样喜欢的请留个kudo或评论！😘😘之后想写篇狼人生病被精灵照顾的故事，希望拖延症后期的我能早日写完🙏


End file.
